


JUNKERTOWN: Ratnapped

by MorphoFan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting and reconciliation, Gen, Rescue, Screenplay/Script Format, junkertown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Inspired by the animated short, "Junkertown: The Plan." I'm hoping Blizzard will create a whole series of the Junkertown shorts, but in the meantime, I wrote one myself. This is in script format, my first time trying a script.Junkrat has a fight with Roadhog and moves out, and the rival Junkers gang sees a perfect opportunity to get back at Roadhog for the trouble he caused them during his Enforcer days.





	JUNKERTOWN: Ratnapped

Interior shot, Roadhog and Junkrat's garage. Door opens, Rat enters wearing painter's cap, with a can of paint in one hand and a roller and tray in the other. Closes door with pegleg, comes to table at center of room, places all items there, looks around, annoyed.

Rat: Paint the garage, he says. (Mockingly) Doesn't look professional, he says. Time for you to pull your weight, he says.

Opens paint can and pours some khaki-green paint out into his paint tray.

Rat: What color they call this then? Phlegm?

Rat: Professional. ProFESSional. For who, we ain't had no business in a year. People in this town so bloody fickle… blow up one or two people's engines and all of sudden you're incompetent. Fickle.

Door opens, Rat looks over. Hog sticks head in, holds up a scraper.

Rat: What? No! I'm not painting without scraping first. I was just… I was just seeing if I liked the color, is all.

Hog just looks at him.

Rat: (huffs) FINE! (comes to Hog and snatches scraper, returns to table.)

Hog withdraws and closes the door. Rat looks around in dread at the garage and its peeling paint.

Rat: (whines) This is gonna take me all day long. (studies scraper) Gotta be a faster way to…. 

His eyes settle on an acetylene tank. His face lights up.

Rat: I'VE GOT AN IDEA!

OPENING CREDITS

Overhead slow declining shot of Hog and Rat's Garage and adjoining shack

TITLE: Junkertown: Ratnapped

Fade in. Exterior. Junkrat and Roadhog's garage. Sounds of tinkering from within, Junkrat giggling.

Rat: There. That… should… do it. 

Sound of a squeaky handle being cranked, hissing sound.

Rat: Bit more and….

Sounds of flint torch ignitor being clicked a few times, and then…..

EXPLOSION. Large hole is blown through wall, Junkrat is flung out, cartwheeling with a yelp.

Heavy running footsteps. Roadhog appears around the side of the building, looks at the hole in the wall, steps back in shock. Takes pull on his hogdrogen. 

Sounds of coughing. Hog turns. 

Junkrat sits up into frame, covered in soot, dirt, dust, etc, hair on fire.

Hog just stares for a moment, then gestures questioningly at the gaping hole in the side of the garage.

Rat: You told me to paint the garage. (pats out fire in hair)

Hog stares at Rat. Snaps head from hole in wall to Rat, and again. And again. Cannot figure out how painting would blow out a wall.

Rat: Well (hops to his feet) you said that before I paint, I had to scrape off the old paint first. I figured why waste time scraping, when I could just BLOW it off?! (cackles)

Hog still silent. Then gestures violently at the gaping hole with both hands.

Rat: OK, OK, so I used a little too much gas. MY BAD! 

He comes to examine the hole, running his hand along the jagged edge.

Rat: I actually like this better. Gives it a real Japanese-type feel. Like that fung chewy thing they're always on about, oi? Nice energy flow-through….

He lays his hand on Hog's arm. Hog shakes him off, takes another pull on his hogdrogen, and storms away around the corner.

TITLE: LATER

Scene: Interior, The Junker's Place, kitchen. Hog seated at table, eating cereal from huge bowl with tiny spoon. 

Junkrat storming back and forth in foreground, gesticulating wildly.

Rat: YA ALWAYS BLAME ME! Every time something goes wrong, ya blame ME!

Hog: (silence, just watching.)

Rat: I didn't MEAN to blow up the garage! But you had to go and leave me unsupervised. YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME TO MY OWN DEVICES! This is YOUR fault!

Hog: (shakes head slightly, goes back to cereal, lifts spoon to snout of mask, pauses.)

Rat: Well… well I'm fed up of it! I'M the boss, you work for ME, ya big, stupid lummox!

Hog: (still silent, body posture shows glowering. Bends spoon in half in huge hand.)

Rat: You think you're sooooo much smarter than me, just because you think before you act! Well… I don't NEED you, ya ungrateful bugger! Ya massive, judgmental drongo!

Rat points to the door.

Rat: Yer FIRED! I don't ever wanna see you again. Get out!

Hog: (more silence, staring at Rat.)

Rat: (blinks…deflates) Oh…roight… this is YOUR place, ain't it? (exercised again) FINE! I don't NEED you! I got my frag launcher, what do I need a sodding bodyguard for? (stomps to the door, slams it open, leaves, slams it shut.)

Hog: (Looks at closed door, waiting.)

Shot of door.

Hog: (Still watching door.)

Door opens, Rat storms back in, crosses to counter, picks up frag launcher, turns and storms back out without a word. Slams door again.

Hog just shakes his head, then moves to clear away breakfast.

 

EXTERIOR: Back alley of Junkertown. 

Junkrat is forlornly making his way along the alley, dragging his frag launcher along the ground behind him, obviously regretting leaving Hog.

POV: Someone hiding in the shadows, watching Rat approach.

Rat pauses, looks sadly back over his shoulder, considering going back and apologizing to Hog. Sighs. 

Rat: You've really stepped in it this time, mate.

He turns to start on his way again. A large figure steps into his path and he looks up, startled.

Rat's POV: Looking up, and up, very tall, scary Junker, grinning at him. This is Dylan, leader of a rival gang of Junkers, most of which have been beat up by Roadhog at one time or another.

Dylan's POV: Rat backs away, is jumped by three more Junkers. Loses his frag launcher in the scuffle, stripped of RIP tire and chest harness. 

Rat: ROADMMPH! (his cry is cut off by a hand over his mouth.)

Rat is forcibly picked up by the gang and carried off.

Cut to black.

 

Fade in on Rat's wrists tied behind him. Pan around to reveal he is tied to a chair and gagged. The chair sits in a circle of light, in a large warehouse of some sort. Rat is struggling halfheartedly, but it's clear that he's not going anywhere.

He raises his head as Dylan comes to stand before him. He glares at the tall man, and grumbles something most likely foul through the gag.

Dylan smiles and produces an ancient Polaroid camera. He steps behind Rat, kneels down and holds up the camera to take a selfie of the two of them.

Dylan: Smile! (snaps a photo, it emerges from the camera, he takes it off and hands it and the camera to one of his men, who shakes the photograph.)

Dylan: Well, my friends. Today is the day. The day we finally give that bloody, self-righteous, jumped-up (air quotes) enforcer his comeuppance.

The other Junkers cheer. Rat struggles against his bonds.

Dylan: I don't think there's a bloke here who hasn't had the crap beat out of them by Roadhog. But that all ends today!

The Junkers cheer again, shouts of "Death to the Pig!" "Too right!" etc.

He steps forward and leans down to grab Rat's chin in his hand, and puts his face inches from Rat's.

Dylan: You hear me, kid? We're gonna kill your big bodyguard friend. And you, too.

Rat just glowers at him flaring his nostrils. Dylan cuffs him upside the head, then turns to take the photograph from his man's hand. He studies it, and smiles.

Dylan: Perfect. (hands it back to him) Deliver that to the fat bastard. We won't have long to wait.

He takes a step back and looks up, above Rat's head. Suspended from the ceiling is a massive shipping container, hanging by a network of chains. Dylan moves to the wall where a single heavy chain is threaded through a pulley, and he fingers the release lever.

Dylan: Roadhog comes through that door (he gestures to the door at the end of the warehouse) and you'll be the first thing he sees. And the moment he steps into the light, we flip this lever, and that (he points up at the massive bulk overhead) comes slamming down on both of you.

Rat looks up at the menacing bulk above him, brow furrowing in fear, shrinking down slightly. 

Dylan: (sneering) Don't worry. You probably won't even feel it.

Slow zoom on Rat's face, full of fear.

 

Cut to The Junker's Place Interior. Hog is working on a bike engine at the kitchen table. Knock on door. He chuckles and shakes his head, and sets down his tools, assuming Rat has come crawling back.

Hog glances toward the door. Grunts, telling whoever it is to enter. Nothing happens. Gets up, crosses to door, dusting hands off on trousers. Peeks through peephole.

POV through peephole. Nobody there.

He pulls the door open and looks around. Starts to retreat into home, looks down. Polaroid picture face-down in dust. Hog picks it up, turns it over. Freezes.

Shot of photo in Hog's huge hand, with bound and gagged Rat and grinning Dylan. Hog's hand starts to shake. 

With a wordless bellow, he storms into the house and makes for the bedroom. Montage as he retrieves scrap gun, spiked shoulder pad, machete, shotgun, lastly takes hook and chain from wall.

Panoramic shot of Hog, fully armed, huffing in anger, standing in the room for a moment before charging out into the street.

In the street, people exclaim and leap back as Roadhog comes charging through. Women snatch their children to them with alarmed shrieks. Babies cry. Dogs whimper and cower. Clearly Roadhog is a well-known force in this place.

Random Citizen: (watching Roadhog run past) Somebody bout to get it.

Random Citizen 2: (nods) Mm hm.

Hog ignores all, makes a beeline for the warehouse at the edge of Junkertown, where he knows Dylan and his gang are based.

DYLAN'S HIDEOUT INTERIOR. From up on the top level, one of Dylan's goons is looking out through a gap in the wall. 

GOON'S POV: Roadhog charging down the dusty street.

GOON: OI! HE'S COMIN'!

Dylan: OK everyone, get to your places, you know what to do.

The goons and Dylan take up various posts around the room. Junkrat looks around at them, and struggles against his bonds again.

Dylan moves to the release lever and rests his hand on it, leering in evil anticipation.

The door to the warehouse is kicked in, sending a glaring shaft of light through the dusty darkness. 

The light hits Rat's face, and squinting, he lifts his head in alarm and dread.

Roadhog steps through, gun and hook at the ready, huge head scanning the room. His gaze settles on Junkrat, and he moves purposely toward his friend.

JUNKRAT: (shaking head frantically, eyes wide) MMPH! MMPH!!!

Hog hesitates, cocks his head.

Rat looks pointedly upward at the massive container dangling overhead, then helplessly back at Hog.

Hog studies the container, mentally measuring the distance between it and Rat.

Dylan: Go on, then!

Hog looks toward Dylan, takes a few steps toward him.

Dylan: Well? Go and collect your pet Rat, "enforcer."

Hog looks from Dylan to Rat, then back to Dylan, calculating.

Dylan: (Becoming agitated, impatient) WELL?

In a flurry of motion, Hog hooks Dylan and yanks him away from the release. Cold-cocks him, and Dylan crumples to the floor. Other goons run at Hog, and are tossed aside like toys. Hog charges toward Junkrat just as another goon runs for the release. Who will get there first?

The goon reaches the lever. Hog is still several feet from Rat. He sees the goon at the lever, falters, looking from Rat to the goon, calculating.

The goon flips the lever. With a roar, the chain flies through the pulley, and the container drops.

Hog lunges forward, throwing his hook toward the viewer.

CONTAINER POV: falling toward Rat, who screams through the gag.

CONTAINER FALLS TOWARD THE VIEWER. BLOCKS OUT CAMERA, CRASH!!!

POV of the rest of Dylan's gang. The container has come crashing down, the force of the impact causing it to buckle, and spreading a great cloud of dust. 

Shot of the evil Junkers as they all cheer. 

POV of gang, dust settling around container.

As the gang continues to gloat and congratulate each other, there is a new sound. Hog's low, guttural laughter. The gang freezes, with 'oh shit' clearly written on their faces.

Hog steps out from behind the container with his top-loaded shrapnel gun and lets it rips. He cackles as he storms toward the gang, sparks and shrapnel flying from the weapon. 

The gang members cry out in alarm and scatter, some falling over the railing, others just bolting for the far door. Soon all the goons are either gone or unconscious on the floor. Roadhog sets his weapon down, and turns to head back toward the smashed container.

He steps around the huge object, to reveal Rat. He's struggling, still tied to the chair, which is now resting on its side with Hog's hook latched onto it. Obviously, Hog used the hook to pull Rat to safety in the nick of time.

Hog sets the chair upright and gets down on one knee, putting himself at eye level with Rat. He gently removes the gag from Rat's mouth, and then silently unties him.

Rat just watches him, trembling. As he's freed, he fidgets with his hands, his flesh hand picking at the joints in his robotic arm. He can't look Hog in the eye. He doesn't know what to say. His lip begins to quiver.

Hog just stays on his knee, watching Rat.

After a moment, something seems to snap, and Rat lunges up to wrap his arms around Hog's neck, squeezing him, pressing his cheek into Hog's huge shoulder.

Hog freezes, seemingly nonplussed. Then he hesitantly wraps his huge arms around Rat and holds him.

Rat looks toward the ceiling, blinks, and twin tracks of tears stream from his eyes. He sniffles, wiping his eyes on Hog's shoulder.

Rat: M'sorry. I-I didn't mean it. Any of it. 

Hog: (grunts and nods, quietly, comfortingly.)

Rat snuggles against him. Hog just pats his back a little.

Rat: I was in the wrong…. And… (tearful) and I DO need you, ya big lug…. And I… and… (buries face in Hog's shoulder.)

Hog: It's OK. (petting Rat's head with one massive hand)

Wide shot of the two of them. Silence. Dust still settling. The two friends are reconciled. The danger is passed. Now there's only closeness and comfort.

Closeup of Roadhog's masked face. He angles his head against Rat's head.

Hog: Home?

Closeup of Rat's face over Hog's shoulder.

Rat: (sniffles, and nods against Hog's shoulder.) Yeh.

Still cradling Rat's head against his shoulder with one hand, Roadhog curls his other arm under Rat's bottom and picks him up like a child. He gets to his feet, turns, and walks toward the light of the door, leaving the chair, rope and gag behind. The few remaining members of the enemy gang lay about groaning.

FADE TO EXTERIOR OF HOG AND RAT'S GARAGE.

Rat picks up the first of many planks from a pile on the ground. He holds it across the hole in the garage wall and Roadhog hammers it into place.

Rat: So just hear me out. We load your scrap gun with nails, pop in a couple of my grenades, and blast the nails right into the wood.

Hog: Just looks at him.

Rat: KIDDING! I'm just kidding! (laughs and holds up another plank.)

Roadhog goes back to hammering.

Rat: Might work though, oi?

Circular spot closes on Hog, just shaking his head in disbelief.

THE END


End file.
